With the development trend of thinness and high screen-to-body ratio of liquid crystal display products, the market's requirements for the display effect of the display products are getting higher and higher, the requirements for the quality of the LCD screen backlights are also further improved.
In recent years, the market demand of the liquid crystal displays of tablet computers, notebook computers and other digital products increases, resulting in the amount of backlights used in the liquid crystal displays increases year by year. However, connecting structures in the backlights in the related art decrease the production yield of the backlight products and increases the maintenance difficulty of the products.